Greater Egyptian Empire
The Greater Egyptian Empire (Daslus: Impeq Igyus Maqus or Igya; more commonly known as Egypt) is a sovereign state located in North Africa. Egypt borders Senegal, Mali, Niger, Chad, the Central African Republic, Sudan, and Kenya to the south, the Indian Ocean, the Red Sea, and Israel to the east, the Mediterranean Sea to the north, and the Atlantic Ocean to the east. The Great Egyptian Empire was established after Egypt was annexed by the Roman Empire with the deposition of Queen Cleopatra and the death of Mark Anthony. The Egyptian people revolted against Roman rule, and brought forth the supposed descendant of Ra, Imhotep the Great, to lead a rebellion against Rome. Imhotep defeated the Romans by putting Alexandria to siege and rallying the support of the Egyptian natives in Alexandria to rebel against the rule of Octavian. Quickly, Imhotep influenced other natives across northern Africa to rebel against Roman rule and established the Imperium Aegyptus Maximus, what is know known as the Greater Egyptian Empire. The new empire existed in a constant state of war with the Roman Empire until the end of the 2nd Century, when Caracalla established a peace that lasted until the reign of Constantine I, who viewed the nation as a "pagan land" and attempted to annex the Empire a second time. With the dissolution of the Western Empire in the 5th Century, Egypt saw a peace with Byzantium emerge and stability was created as the nation took on a defensive standpoint from that point on. The Empire held back Vandal invasions from the north and withstood Berber and Moor uprisings as the borders began to disintegrate in strength. In the late 5th century, the empire entered a faded period after the death of Akaniteq IV, and the political and military structure of the nation almost vanished outside of the Nile River Valley. From the beginning of the 6th Century to the middle of the 9th Century, the Empire only existed within the Nile and was extremely vulnerable to foreign invasions. With the coronation of Cleopatra II, known as Cleopatra the Saviour, at the end of the 9th Century, the Empire expanded rapidly into its older borders through a series of colonization movements that encouraged loyal citizens along the Nile to expand rapidly across the Sahara and into the Sahel. By the end of Cleopatra II's reign, the Greater Egyptian Empire had expanded into its old borders and had greatly committed a mass expansion of its residents to either assimilate or annihilate tribes which the Queen saw as "Native Threats." The Empire existed peacefully until the beginning of the 16th Century, when the Ottoman Empire, under Sultan Selim I, intended to annex all of Egypt and spread Islam into the Empire. The War of the Red Sea lasted for nearly 43 years before the Ottomans surrendered to the Egyptians with a status quo ante bellum at the Peace of Aqaba after a vicious sea battle at the Gulf of Aqaba. After their victory against the Ottomans, the Egyptians were able to expand further south into the Horn of Africa, though dense jungles in the east made only failed settlement attempts. The Egyptians used a policy similar to Cleopatra II to annex the majority of the Horn; destroying the Somali, Damot, and Ethopian cultures, and absorbing the remaining Kush and Nubians into the Egyptian culture. The unfamiliar terrain of other southern borderlands and the densely populated and culturally separate northern and eastern borders prevented the Egyptian Empire to expand any further, and attempts to peacefully settle the Iberian peninsula led to what was known as a native Inquisition to either kill or convert the attempted settlers. The reign of King Ramesses IIX throughout the majority of the 18th Century led to a precedence of peaceful rule, and his reign saw the end of a system of expansionism. During the Age of Discovery and the Age of Imperialism throughout the 18th and 19th Centuries, the Greater Egyptian Empire became a powerful trading Empire whose state-owned Golden Nile Company exported and regulated the markets of Africa and greatly influenced European settlement of the continent. The Scramble for Africa saw the rise of a period of Egyptian isolationism, as Spain and France both attempted to invade the nation, but both failed entirely. Egypt's global power diminished greatly as Europeans gained control of Africa, and the Egyptian Empire was largely only a Secondary Power throughout the world. Egypt was neutral during World War I, and as a result its economy remained stable during the following world economic turmoil. King Oqtanus III inherited the throne during the beginning of World War II, and as a result, Hitler attempted to invade Egypt as he believed the changing of powers put the nation at a weaker position. Oqtanus III held off the German invasion and joined the Allied powers during their invasion of Europe, which greatly increased Egypt's relations with European Allied nations. Egypt became an integral member of the United Nations, and was largely regarded as the "Third Power" during the Cold War due to its policy of neutrality with both sides of the conflict. Throughout the Contemporary period, with the end of the Cold War, Egypt became largely against globalization, as the Egyptian dynasty of rulers had held absolute power for over a millennium and a half. In recent times, the Egyptian throne withstood the global Islamic Terrorist movements that sprouted in the Middle East, despite its relative location to the area of Terrorist incubation. Egypt is an absolute monarchy that is ruled by a mixed system of dynastic rulers and priests of Ma'atism. The New Dynasty is the oldest contingent line of rulers in the world, which dates back to the founding of Ma'atism and the coronation of the first New King Imhotep the Great in 23 BCE after only 7 years of Roman rule. The monarch, known as the Paraoh (derived from the word pharaoh), wields power that is only limited by the Second Teachings of Ma'at, which dictates the order of the people and the rights of the people that the Paraoh must abide to or face abdication. The Paraoh must also follow the system of the Order of the Ninth Ramesses, which allocates more modern rights to the people and provides a clear establishment to what the Paraoh exists for. Egypt as a whole is divided into 15 Parecoasa (Provinces) which are further divided into smaller subdivisions known as Parefecta (Prefectures). The Parecoasa are ruled by Saqerda Maqus (Higher Magistrates), who are elected by the Saqerda Miqus (Lower Magistrates) of the Parefecta, who are also elected, albeit by the people of their respective Parefecta. All Saqerda Maqus must be approved by the Paraoh before they can take office, and even then they serve only to administer the laws of the Paraoh in their respective Parecoasa and to advise the Paraoh from the Great Court. Category:Greater Egyptian Empire Category:Nations